Brendam
' Brendam Entulesë', Wanderer Wizard, is one of the PCs of the End of Daylight campaing. He's an specialist on transmutation school, and travels for Absalon, looking for a Ranger, or maybe Bard, with a triple scar in the left cheek. He hasn't embraced the life of an adventurer for thrist of glory nor treasures, but for sheer necesity. Character Sheet Full Character Set Languages: Common, Elf, Silvan, Draconic, Celestial, Orc, Gnoll, Broken English. School: ''Transmutation.'' Opposed schools: ''Abjuration, Necromancy'' Magic Items: +1 Longbow, Handy Haversack, Efficient Quiver (Both made by Brendam, from scrolls), Sustenance Ring, Brendam's Ring Background "Many men find their destinies, while others grow impatient of waiting and have to go to search for it, whatever it may be. Some men have that very same destiny written down in stone and cannot do anything to alter it; someothers can defy fate and build their own futures." Parents Brendam was born in the house of Gamael and Erana, two members of high nobility of elves, with Gamael being an influential landowner who inherited the pride of his surname and the lands of Thidonia. The very same Gamael whose knowledge of business, politics, and some help from mistical arts helped to grew the influence of the house Entulesë way more than it was at the times of his father. But although the continous intrigues, plots, and business travels were more than healty for his lands, were detrimental for his wife, who tought of herself as only a trophy for the mighty landlord. So, Enara, seduced with the tales of adventurers and promises of glory, took some weapons and tried to prove herself, having heard about some ogres that decimated the livestock of shepherds at the borders of the kingdom. She never reached the borders, but she became enthralled with an adventurer, a Forlom elf, who told her many stories and sang with the music of a lute made of red lizard scales, and promised to help her in the quest. During some time, she planned that her quest would be her freedom as well: Enara wouldn't go back to Gamael Castle. But she wasn't young anymore, and althougha quick learner, she wasn't able to fight everyday, to sleep with an eye open, and to sleep every night under the stars. Erana was an aristocrat, not a fighter. Little did she know, that she was returning with more than he parted: She wore a Forlom's child in her womb! She didn't discovered the pregnancy until it was too late, and when it was announced widely that Lord Gamael was going to have his firstborn, Enara couldn't just announce a miscarriage, since she had the best healers in the region. So she did the only thing she could figure: To send a trusted messenger to search for a repudiated warlock: Nervus. And pay whatever he would want for transmforming the creature in her womb from a Forlom elf to a High elf. Nervus would oblige. But for a price. Brendam's Infancy Comming Soon!! Trailer: Brendam is raised as a noble and told how to show his pride to make everybody bow to him! But Brendam soon grow bored, since the falsehood Then, under the librarian's guide, he discovers the power of magic... no more lies, no more half truths! Gamael tries to focus Brendam's magic into Enchantments, useful for politics Brendam, in his 100 birthday, is about to be announced as a baron under his father. Then, Nervus, the warlock, screws everything The great scape Comming Soon! Trailer: The weasel, Nervus, has destroyed his life! Brendam and his mother are taken into custody, and about to meet Gamael's fury. Only the help of the old librarian he manages to flee from the castle and avoid being cast into the dungeons... but for the child being able to get away, Erana had to left herself behind. Brendam is given by the old librarian his mother's old rugsack, with some selected equipment... and the story of an adventurer begins. Universal Remedy Comming Soon! Trailer: Brendam is surrounded by many orcs in top of a tower! Brendam defeats all of them with a fireball. Brendam is in a set of caves while flees from a group of bounty hunters! Brendam defeats all of them with a fireball Brendam is bored in a reunion of nobles Brendam ends the reunion with a fireball. Wishlist There are two kind of things that everybody wants: Some are material, new toys, new equipment that help them to push beyond their limits... and another are life experiences, those things that you must do, and the things that maks your pass through life, from childhood to mature: To Do: *He wants, more than anything, just to meet his father. The real one. He don't want to be with him, he only wants to know... what kind of man is his father. No more, no less. *About Gamael... Brendam cannot bring himself to hate him. He raised him... or at least, have him raised, and almost 100 years believing that a man is your father is something that cannot be erased so simply. But he knows that Gamael's figure and name has been marked, stained forever with the shame of her wife indiscrection... and it's fruit: a bastard son: Himself. He thinks about his father, his stepfather, many times but cannot decide if he hates him, if he still loves him, or if he would be better forgetting him completly. *Erana, on the other hand, is her mother. He don't know what had been of her, but... he knows that Gamael won't be nice to her. So, when he'll be stronger, his magic will be capable and his arm stronger, he must free her. New Toys *He also wants to unravel the misteries of his mother's bow. *There are some things that he can (and surely will) make for mimself (Bracers of Archery, cloak of resistance, Headband of Vast Intellect...) *He's looking for a Rod of Metamagic (Extent) and maybe, one of Metamagic (Quick) but he knows that the latter ones are rare. He has procured himself one of Extend, that gives him so mucho fun. Posesions He has Enara's very same longbow. It was said to be enchanted, but for now, it behaves just like another bow... a good one, but no big deal. He also carries an old copper ring. Thet isn't really a ring, but just a copper piece that Erana tossed one day, and managed to pierce with an arrow. He's fond of that old piece, and although it wasn't magical, it has been with him for so long, that some of Brendam's magic seemed to permeate into the piece. His Spellbook "Wanderer's Grimorium", is always kept in a waterproof bag, and he tries to keep it most clean and preserved as possible. Also, he haves a journal of all his adventurers, written on Sylvan. He also rides THE POWER, a red horse with a bit of sardonic humor. Category:PCs